


SherlolliShots - The Loud One

by Liathwen



Series: SherlolliShots [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CUMBERBABEUSA - How about a smutty Sherlolly prompt: Sherlock turns out to be a VERY vocal lover (verbally and otherwise, hehe), much to Molly's surprise and delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherlolliShots - The Loud One

She wasn’t sure how it got to this point.

They’d been on a case. Nothing too dangerous, of course; he refused to take with him if he thought she could possibly be at risk. Molly was a smart girl, and she knew that “solving cases” wasn’t JUST solving cases for Sherlock. It was something more than that, she just wasn’t sure exactly what yet.

He’d been taking her more and more over the few months since the “faux-iarty” debacle. Today was a simple stakeout, with dinner at Angelo’s afterwards. He’d been eating more as well, usually when he’d take her to dinner after a case.

Walking back into his Baker Street flat, Molly prepared to make him tea before leaving. She stepped into the kitchen, and was surprised by the detective following her.

“Don’t you think it’s about time that you moved in?”

Molly froze with one hand reaching up into the cabinet and took a deep breath before turning around.

“Excuse me, what?” she said, congratulating herself on being able to form any words at all.

“You know how I hate repeating myself, Molly,” he sighed. “I said, don’t you think it’s about time for you to move in? We’ve known each other for seven years now, have been in love for nearly as long though I will confess it took me longer to admit it to myself, and now we’ve been dating for what, six months? Seven? It’s time, wouldn’t you say?”

Molly gaped at him.

“Oh,” she swallowed. “Oh, so that’s what this is?”

Sherlock’s brows furrowed in the way he had when someone was being dense . “Of course that’s what this is ? What did you think it was?”

Molly shrugged and smiled. “I never assume anything where you are concerned.”

It was Sherlock’s turn to gape at Molly before a grin broke out on his face . “That is probably very smart, Molly,” he said, and crossed the kitchen to invade her personal space, taking the teacup from her hand. “And now that we are on the same page, so to speak, I think it’s about time we started acting a bit like other couples, don’t you think?”

The way his pupils dilated and his hand landed on her hip, squeezing a bit, left no doubt in Molly’s mind as to what he was referring to. She blushed pink and Sherlock grinned, letting his other hand drift to settle on her other hip, before he leaned into her, pinning the petite woman between his body and the counter.

“Right here?” Molly whispered, as Sherlock ducked his head, his intentions to kiss her clear.

He  stopped, and frowned. “No.” He shook  his head vigorously, “Not here.”

He grasped Molly’s hand in his, intertwining their  fingers, and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

“Bedroom?” he whispered, and Molly smiled, which he took for the consent that it was. He pulled on her impatiently, almost dragging her to his room and closing the door behind them.

“Before we ah, begin, I should probably assure you that I am clean, I know you are well-acquainted with my, ah, history,” he said, sounding more nervous than Molly had ever heard him.

She chose not to comment on it and instead offered, “I am as well.”

Sherlock grinned at her and swooped down to give her a long overdue and very satisfying snog. When they had to break for lack of air, Sherlock didn’t waste any time, moving his lips to Molly’s neck, trailing kisses and nips down her neck before hooking his hands under her jumper to pull it over her head. She raised her arms to help and giggled at his frown when he discovered the shirt underneath.

“Too many layers,” he grumbled, setting to work on her buttons, pressing a kiss to each inch of skin revealed by his deft work. She let him explore, until he had her stripped to her knickers and bra.

Sherlock led her to the bed, and reverently laid her down on it. Molly could tell that his control was wearing thin and sat up, her fingers working at the straining buttons of his shirt. She pulled at it, laughing when the sleeves caught at his wrists, before releasing the buttons of his cuffs. He unfastened his own trousers and pushed them down impatiently before covering Molly’s body with his own, both of them still in their underwear.

Sherlock settled into the space between Molly’s legs and leaned down to cover her mouth with his own, thrusting slightly against her, making both moan against each other’s lips. He pulled back, burying his face into her neck, and sucking a dark mark there as he moved against her.

“Christ, Molly,” he groaned, pulling away from her. For a moment they simply stared at each other, before a flurry of movement, pulling off the remaining clothing on their bodies. Within seconds, Sherlock was once again thrusting against her wetness, his cock brushing her clit with each push.

“Prophylactics?” he asked, and Molly grinned slyly.

“Actually, I have an implant, so there’s not really a need,” she whispered.

Sherlock growled, rubbing harder against her, while ducking his head down to take one taut nipple into his mouth. Molly moaned softly, arching her back to push her breast further up, and felt Sherlock’s hand drift back down to her hip, grasping hard to her and moving her body in time with his rhythmic thrusts against her.

“God, Molly, so wet,” he whispered, against her breast, before taking himself in hand to position his cock. “Ready?”

Molly nodded, whimpering slightly. She was already close from the constant stimulation of his cock against her clit and her whole body felt as if it was on fire.

Sherlock pushed into her slowly, filling her inch by inch. When he was finally fully seated inside her, he paused, trembling with the effort to not just give in and fuck her as hard and fast as he could.

“Okay?” he panted, breathless, and Molly nodded again . Sherlock pulled out of her slightly before pushing back in, hard enough to move Molly’s body up on the bed. He grinned down at her and grasped her hips, holding her in place as he began fucking her in earnest. Molly reached above her and latched onto the headboard in an attempt to anchor herself against Sherlock’s ruthless thrusting.

“Oh god, yes,” he groaned, leaning back down to cover her body, taking her nipple into his mouth again, licking and nipping at it, pulling piteous cries of pleasure from Molly’s throat. He sat back on his heels and pulled Molly’s hips up, adjusting the angle before resuming his fast pace, ignoring the slamming of the headboard against the wall.

Molly felt the first tightening of her belly that signaled her orgasm and gasped out his name. Maddeningly, Sherlock froze the second his name left her lips. He stared down at her, panting, and suddenly grinned devilishly before pulling out of her and reaching up to pull her hands from the headboard. He flipped her over and pulled her hips up so that Molly was on her hands and knees. She grasped the headboard again as he slipped back into her, using one hand to hold onto her hip and the other to reach around her and rub circles on her sensitive clit.

“Oh fuck, Molly, fuck, you feel so good,” he babbled, loud enough that Molly vaguely hoped there was no one else in the building. “Oh god, Molly!”

Molly was panting in time with his brutal thrusts and screamed incoherently when she came, almost collapsing into the mattress as he fucked her through it, before freezing inside her, filling her with his cum.

“OH FUCK MOLLY! CHRIST YES!” Sherlock screamed hoarsely, before falling to the bed beside her, breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her and they were both silent as they caught their breath. After a moment, Sherlock chuckled and Molly turned to look at him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled ruefully.

“I guess I’m the loud one in this relationship, huh?”


End file.
